gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe 7
|Synopsis1=It is a Thursday. The interrogation of Scarlett begins. The procedure will be broadcasted to everyone in the Pit. Hawk is absolutely furious and yet Scarlett remains calm through the proceedings. Most of the Joes feel bad for Scarlett. Dial Tone makes the offhand remark that Scarlett brought all this on herself to which Duke tells her she doesn’t know everything and then Duke storms off. Dial Tone wonders why he was so angry and Beachhead proceeds to give her a “history lesson”. The next night, a new G.I. Joe recruit arrives in the Pit. Everyone on the ground expects the usual muscle-bound grunt. Who steps out of the helicopter is a armor specialist code named Cover Girl who is covered in all her gear. That same moment, Hawk continues interrogating Scarlett. It is revealed that Mainframe and Snake Eyes have both left the Joe Team to prove the existence of Cobra. Scarlett herself is sure Cobra exists but with nothing to prove, she has nothing to save herself. She could only reveal that she had been in constant contact with Snake Eyes for over six months already. She decides to wait until the Joes could decrypt Mandirobilis’s files. Saturday at the Pit’s underground river station, Shipwreck, Torpedo and Deep Six prep the Remora for a test run. Shipwreck takes the Remora for a test run into the water. Not too long into the water, Shipwreck encounters trouble with the Remora’s port tank. The mini-submarine goes upside down, head to the rocks below and water starts to leak in. Torpedo jumps into the water to help him out. Torpedo props himself by the Remora to keep it from breaking the canopy but couldn’t pull the starboard ballast at the same time. A mysterious figure jumps into the water and pull the starboard ballast thus allowing the Remora to float up and right itself. The mystery person reveals herself as Cover Girl and the three naval Joes are impressed. Sunday night. Duke sneaks into Scarlett’s cell and tries to convince her to save herself by turning in Snake Eyes. Duke is frustrated as he believes Snake Eyes has abandoned Scarlett to her fate and yet she continues to believe that Snake Eyes will pull through for her somehow. In Kowloon, Snake Eyes receives a text transmission from Scarlett that she is unable to download the info from Mandirobilis’s laptop and will need the hard drive. She asks him to deliver it to her and signs of with “Love-Red”. Snake Eyes knows she’s been compromised and slams his smartphone into the wall. It turns out that it was a set up by Hawk and Dial Tone. They receive no reply and Scarlett’s fate is in Snake Eyes’s hands again. At the Fobbit Hole, Brainstorm is able to obtain a manufacturer’s die mark from one of the components of the assault drones that attacked the Pit. It is hoped it will lead them to who built the machines. One of the Fobbits notice a timer ticking away. They realize the drone is booby trapped and are able to run to safety as it explodes. Elsewhere, Snake Eyes makes his way out from Hong Kong by sneaking onto a plane. By Wednesday in Seattle, a bearded man walks into his apartment back from the grocery. His room is full of newspaper clippings and post-it notes. As he empties his grocery bag, he realizes he is not alone and comes face to face with Snake Eyes. The computer monitors in his room all read “Hello Mainframe”. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= *'First appearance''': Cover Girl *Beginning of IDW's second storyarc. *In addition to the two standard covers and the usual "virgin" incentive cover with no trade dress, this issue also featured a gatefold retailer incentive cover with art by David Williams. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:IDW issues